This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall mission of the Undergraduate Activities and Outreach Core is to increase the number and quality of graduate students in biomedical and related sciences. Student selection for the OK-INBRE Summer Undergraduate Research Program for year 10 concluded with 87 student applications from 10 undergraduate institutions. Twenty students were selected to participate in research projects for the summer of year 10. The OK-INBRE summer program for community college students brought 29 student applications from the partner OK-INBRE community colleges. Sixteen of these students were matched with mentors for the summer term. The program consists of a one-week "boot camp" the students are required to pass before proceeding to the summer program. Under the OK-INBRE small grant program, 3 Collaborative, 4 Mini-Grant applications, and 3 Equipment grant applications were funded after peer review, from 25 applications submitted. Additionally, the website has been maintained, an email list serve disseminating grant opportunities is sent weekly to the state system, a summer grant writing institute will be held, and visits to all participating OK-INBRE institutions to assess needs will be carried out in the next funding period. The 12th annual Oklahoma Research Day also was carried out with partial support from OK-INBRE in November 2010. We also provided partial support for a "mini-medical school" symposium in the fall of 2010 put on at OUHSC by the Oklahoma Center for Neurosciences. This event offers students the opportunity to sit in the seat of a typical medical student and to expand and challenge their knowledge of the brain. The class combines basic anatomy, physiology and clinical situations to gain a better understanding of the brain's function and neurological diseases using a clinical-translational science approach. Finally, we also provided partial funding for the Women in Science symposium that is headed by the OK-EPSCoR program, but is sponsored by many different programs, including OK-INBRE. Funding was also continued for development of strategic plans by the community colleges. Travel to the SACNAS and AISES conferences for American Indian students to present their OK-INBRE funded research was also continued this funding period. These talented American Indian students are selected on their academic performance, laboratory skill performance, and their goal of having a future career in biomedical research.